Thunderbirds-A nightmare on Tracy Island
by BellaDonna Todd of Hyrule
Summary: It's movie night on Tracy Island, and the family have a craving for Horror. But when Kim, Scott's twin, chooses the movie, what Scott doesn't count on is his Sister and younger brother are out to get him


Thunderbirds-A Nightmare on Tracy Island

Summary-It's movie night, and The Tracy kids have a craving for horror. What Scott didn't count on was his biggest fear coming to haunt him at the hands of his twin Kimberly, and his brother Gordon.

"HEY GUYS! IT'S MOVIE NIGHT!" Alan's voice echoed through the whole house, which immediately brought his three brothers and sister, to the sitting room, in front of the big screen TV. Scott claimed the armchair by the fire, while the rest of the family grabbed the sofa and other chairs in view of the TV. Scott sat forward in his chair. "OK, so who's turn is it to pick the genre ,and film, this time?" Everybody launched into a million reasons why they should be the ones to choose, when Kimberly (or Kim) shouted out "It's mine, boys. I'm the only one who hasn't chosen, so it stands to reason that I should be the decider." Jeff, who was at his desk, nodded in agreement to Kim's logic, and this made sure that none of the boys argued, because they knew that their father's word was law. Kim called a thank you to her dad, then turned back to her brothers. "I choose horror for the genre, because it has been too long since we watched one and I can't stand any more of Finding Nemo." Scott, Virgil and Alan all nodded, while Gordon gave his sister a mock-glare. She gave him a look that said '_don't worry. I'll make it up to you later._' Then brought out three DVDs from the cabinet. She strode in front of the boys, then declared "Right, here are the three contestants: The Exorcist, The Ring, or Nightmare on Elm Street. I prefer them all, and they are all my favourites, so it is up to you guys. I'm gonna ask you a question about me to see who knows me best, then the one who gets the answer right gets to pick out of the three." She paused, but no one, not even Alan, arged back. "Right. Here's the question. What is my favourite ball game?"Alan immediately knew the answer so he said "Dodgeball." A grin from Kim told him it was the right answer. "Nightmare on Elm Street." Gordon and Alan grinned to each other, but Scott looked like his world had just crashed and burned. Kim saw the look on his face, and grinned. Then she opened the case, and placed the DVD into the player, before sitting down on the sofa with Virgil, while Gordon and Alan sat on the floor. Scott just groaned and sat in his armchair.

Throughout the whole film, the Tracys were silent with only a few jumps and screams from Gordon and Alan. Kim's eyes were like dinner plates by the time it had finished. Kim's left arm had nail marks where Virgil had dug his nails in. Scot was huddled in his chair with a cushion in front of him, and Alan and Gordon were in each other's arms. Jeff came in and had to hide a laugh when he saw his five kids staring at the TV after the credits had finished. "Okay kids. Time for bed." All of them jumped and turned around sharply when they heard their father's voice. After mutterings of "yes Dad" and a few yawns, each one went to their rooms. Gordon was on his way to bed, when Kim pulled him aside. "Kim-yawn- what is it? I wanna go to bed." "Never mind that. Did you see Scott's face when those kids sung that song?" Gordon snickered as he remembered how his brother looked like he was going to faint during that particular scene. "Yeah. He looked like he was gonna piss himself." Kim stifled her own giggle, then dragged Gordon into her room. "Well I've got a little idea. I'll need a video camera with nightvision, and a recording of that song, plus a message on the end of it." This puzzled Gordon. "What kind of message?" "Oh one that says something creepy like _I'm home._ Or something." Gordon saw the mischevious gleam in his sister's eyes and gave her an evil grin. "You got it sis. When do you want it ready for?" His sister gave a grin that, in Gordon's opinion, would give the Devil himself the willies, when she simply placed her index finger on the side of her nose, and said "You'll know." She then sank back into the shadows of her room, which just made Gordon that much more excited to see his sister's genius of pranking. After all, she was the one who taught him. She was the Master of Tracy Pranks. He went straight to his laptop and began to fill his sister's request. _This is going to be fun. But I am also kind of scared at what she's planning to do._ He thought, as he prepared a recording and downloaded it onto his MP3 player.

Sure enough, as the clock struck midnight, Gordon woke up to a message on his cell phone. He opened one bleary eye and read the text from Kim:_ It's Time._ Gordon grinned as he grabbed his things and headed to meet Kim as quietly and as quickly as he could, being the master of stealth that he was. Kim was waiting for him outside her door when he came, she pulled him in and asked if Scott was asleep. When she found that he was, she grinned. "Operation scare the living shit out of Scott is a go. When I say so, start recording." Gordon nodded silently, and then they both tiptoed into the eldest Tracy brother's room.

Once Kim was hovering over Scott's bed, she pulled a mask of Freddy Crueger out of her pocket and slipped it on. Then she gave Gordon the thumbs up to start recording. She played the recording that he had given her, and had to hold back a snicker as Scott started to stir. Once the recording had finished, Kim leaned real close to Scott's face and said, in the scariest and boldest voice she could: "BOO!" Scott woke with a start to see a masked face of Freddy Crueger standing over him. Suffice it to say that Scott did wake up the whole house with the scream he let out, and Kim and Gordon scarpered back to their rooms to hide the evidence, while laughing like a pair of Jokers.

They were the last to appear at Scott's door when everyone else had gone back to bed, believing that it had been a figment of his imagination. They both had grins on their faces which told Scott only one thing. "It was you two wasn't it?!" Both of the culprits started to back away when Scott was rising menacingly out of bed and broke into a run after Scott's toes touched the ground. "Gordon," Kim said between laughing, "I'll make a deal with you. IF you get caught, don't rat me out, and if I get caught, I won't rat you out." Gordon shook his sister's hand and replied "deal." Then they both split up and found places to hide until morning. Kim found a cosy tree to hide up in the garden, which she quickly climbed up as shouts of "WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" echoed around the island. Kim had to stifle her laughter as Scott came right under her tree, but he had no chance of finding her. She had arranged the leaves in such a way that she was practically invisible. He walked right past and headed back to the house to try and find Gordon, who had hidden in Thunderbird 4. Scott had no such luck, so he went back to bed, cursing under his breath, as the youngest, Alan, poked his head out with a grin, and radioed Gordon from his room. "Fly-boy has gone back to roost, I repeat, Fly-boy has gone back to roost." Gordon sat on one of the bunks in the back of Thunderbird 4 with his radio in his hand and a grin on his face. "Thanks Al. See ya in the morning. Radio me when it is clear." "Affirmative. Alan out. Night Gordo." Gordon smiled and yawned. He snuggled down into the bunk, and fell asleep.

Kim was also falling asleep, but she was still up a tree. She became aware of her fatigue, and she tied herself to the tree with a thick vine, so that she wouldn't fall off. Once she was secure, she leaned back against the tree-trunk, and drifted off into a happy sleep.

The next day, Jeff woke up first and went to check on his children. John was up in Thunderbird 5, so he was safe, Scott was asleep with a scowl on his face, which meant that somebody was for the high jump. Jeff smiled, then went to check on Virgil, who was sleeping soundly with his quilt all askew, and his pillow hanging halfway off. Jeff silently chuckled and went to check on Alan, who was asleep with a grin on his face, so he went to check on Gordon, who was not in bed. Jeff started to panic. "Gordon? Where are you? Answer me this instant God Damnit!" "Jefferson Tracy! Language please." Jeff turned to see his mother standing behind him. "Mum! I can't find Gordon." Ruth Tracy looked at her son. "I can't seem to find young Kimberly either." Virgil and Alan woke to hear the commotion outside, so they opened their doors and poked their heads out. "Hey, whats with all the ruckus Dad?" Jeff sighed and turned to his third eldest. "We can't seem to find your sister, or Gordon." Alan smiled, and said: "I know where Gordon is. He's sleeping in Thunderbird 4. He radioed me last night."

Unknown to the crowd in the hallway, Scott was listening to the whole conversation with a large grin on his face as he whispered "Revenge." While the rest were distracted with looking for Kimberly, Scott went down to Thunderbird 4's hangar, and saw Gordon sleeping in the bunk. He looked so innocent, that Scott didn't have the heart to wake him by throwing him in the pool. He left the auburn haired boy alone, and turned his attention to Kimberly Tracy, his equal, his twin. And right now, his target.

Virgil was passing under the tree in the garden, when he heard gentle snores coming from it. "Hey, you guys, I think I've found Kim." Jeff hurried over to his son's side, and looked into the tree. "I can't see anything Virgil. Are you sure?" Without a reply, Virgil climbed up into the tree and separated the leaves so that his family could get a clear view of the sleeping Tracy in the tree. Jeff sighed and Alan looked at his sister like she was a superhuman. Virgil chuckled, then untied his sister, before putting her into a gentle fireman's lift and carrying her down to the ground, where her father was waiting. Scott watched from a distance with an incredulous look on his face. "No wonder she always used to win at hide-and-seek." He muttered to himself.

Kim woke up in the lounge, on the sofa, ten minutes later with Scott staring murderously down at her. She gave an innocent little grin, then said: "Hey, Scotty. What's up?" Scott responded by throing her into the pool. She resurfaced with a grin on her face and said "thanks Scott. I am much more awake now. Oh and Gotcha!" She swam to the edge and hauled herself up. Scott came over to her, bearing a towle and a smile. "As much as I hate you for pulling that prank, I suppose I can forgive you, since you haven't pulled one on me for years." Kim returned her brother's smile, and replied "That was payback for when you made me sit through all of the old Star Wars films, and then hit me over the head with your plastic lightsaber from when we were kids." Both twins looked at each other, then burst out laughing. "Oh and you may want a copy of the video that me and Gordon made. We've sent a copy to John, but then I asked him to keep i stashed away. After that, I erased the video from the camera." Scott punched his sister lightly on the arm, then they both went up to the house, where Gordon was having his breakfast. Scott took his chance and grabbed hold of the family prankster, and flung him into the pool aswell. Jeff, Alan, Virgil and Mrs Tracy all wondered what was going on, when John flashed up on the screen, tears of laughter streaming down his face. "Hello, son. What's up?" John had to get his breath back from laughing so hard. "You...You gotta see this video that Kim and Gordo sent me last night. Here I'll put it on screen now." Soon a nightvision video came up with Kimberly in a mask hovering over Scott's bed, and the Freddy Crueger Song was playing. Then a loud scream, fits of laughter, and the video went off. John's face appeared and Alan, Virgil, Jeff, Mrs Tracy, Kim, and a soggy Gordon were laughing. Scott could see the funny side, but he blushed when he realised he screamed like a girl. "Okay, Kim, you got me. I'm gonna guess it was Gordon's idea, or was he the camera man?" Kim sighed and told her brother that it was actually her idea, and she had roped Gordon into it. As it turned out, he didn't need much persuading. Jeff managed to control himself, and told Kim and Gordon that they were not allowed out of view of the house, should they go outside, and they were to clean all of the thunderbirds for a week. Gordon groaned, while Scott smiled smugly. Kim wasn't looking forward to it, but "it's worth it." She told her father.


End file.
